


so say, what are you waiting for? (kiss her, kiss her)

by Marshmellowtea



Series: the angsty adopted siblings au no one asked for (but i made anyway) [1]
Category: DRRB, Dangan:Rebirth, Dangan:Rebirth-Voices
Genre: (though that's not explicitly stated), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Awkwardness, F/F, Femslash February, First Meetings, Gen, No Talents, Pre-Relationship, don't. don't take that in a gross way u hear me, happy gay girls fellas, he wants to see his sister kiss a GIRL, i kinda feel bad tagging this femslash february but saldjflksd, maybe some implied trauma stuff but it's blink and you'll miss so, seishi being the horrible little brother i've always wanted him to be, slight oocness probably but to be fair it IS a normal high school au, trans girl!ayumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtea/pseuds/Marshmellowtea
Summary: it's the first day of school since mikoto has been settled into her new family, and apparently her bastard brother seishi wants two things:1) to embarrass her in front of the whole cafeteria,and2) to get her to talk to that cute girl she's been eyeing all day.needless to say, he succeeds at both.





	so say, what are you waiting for? (kiss her, kiss her)

**Author's Note:**

> okay i've been entertaining the idea of trans-girl!ayumu/mikoto for a while now because that's a cute ass ship but i sweAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO CREATE A NEW AU IN THE PROCESS GODDAMMIT- 
> 
> um. so. yeah. the only things you need to know about it for this story are that seishi and mikoto are siblings and they have been for the whole summer, seishi is a few months younger than her and thus is forced into the ever humiliating role of younger brother, and he makes the best of that by being the most annoying little shit imaginable. this is a nondespair, no talents au. 
> 
> also, the both of them are gay disasters sdahfjsadlkf

“You should go talk to her!” 

Mikoto blinks in surprise, turning to he whom she has the misfortune of calling her brother. “Huh?” she asks, trying to fix her shock into something more dignified. “What in the hell are you talking about?”

Seishi just sits there, giving her the sweetest, most innocent smile he can muster. She has half a mind to punch him in the teeth. 

“Seishi, I swear to god-” 

“That girl you were staring at!” he says quickly, though it’s uncertain whether it’s out of fear of her or if he merely couldn’t contain his excitement anymore. “You’ve been making googly eyes at her all lunch. You should just go and talk to her, since it’s obvious you like her so much!” He smiles a little more brightly, before tapping his chin in thought. “Fujimori Ayumu. That’s her name, right? She seems friendly enough. I'm sure she'd be happy to talk to you!” 

Once again, Mikoto blinks in surprise. Had she really been staring at her for that long? Oh, whatever, that still doesn’t give Seishi an excuse. She shakes her head, huffing out a sigh. 

“I haven’t been making _googly eyes_ ,” she protests, elbowing him harshly in the ribs. Judging by the sharp hiss of breath he makes, she’d managed to hit him in a sensitive spot. She smiles, only for a moment. “And I’m not...I’m not interested in talking to anyone here. So shut up.” 

That really should’ve been the end of it. Apparently, however, Seishi has decided he hasn’t filled his annoying little brother quota for the day. He presses on. 

“Oh, _come on_. You’re just being a scaredy cat now. It’s obvious you like her! You clearly like her a _lot_ ,” he says, batting his eyelashes for emphasis at that last statement. “Maybe you could ask her out?” _Wink wink, nudge nudge_. 

For fuck’s sake. “Maybe _you_ could fuck off and die, thanks,” she snaps, returning to her meal with a passive aggressive vengeance. 

This time, Seishi’s the one blinking in surprise. “Christ,” he says, sounding taken aback. “That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?” 

“No. Now shut the hell up,” Mikoto says tersely. 

Blessedly, the two of them manage to fall silent for a few moments. It’s perfect bliss, and Mikoto wishes it could be like this forever. Maybe she could cut out Seishi’s tongue…? No, that’s too cruel. He’s still her brother, after all, even if it’s not by blood, and she doesn’t _really_ want to hurt his annoying ass… 

She soon rethinks that sentiment the moment Seishi opens his damn mouth again.

“Well, if you won’t bring her over here yourself…” he says, and Mikoto feels horror fill her chest as he gets up on his knees so he can tower over their little table and places his hands around his mouth.

“Seishi!” she hisses, grabbing his stupid, ugly sweater vest to drag him back down into his seat. “What in the _hell_ do you think you’re doing-”

“Hey Fujimori-san!” he shouts, his dumbass voice echoing through the cafeteria. The girl in question startles, but that doesn’t stop him in his horrible tirade, meant to embarrass them all. “My sister really likes you! You should come over and talk to her!”

Mikoto doesn’t even think before elbowing him harshly in the stomach, causing him to suddenly drop onto his ass with a moan of pain. Despite his suffering, however, he still manages to look at her with the stupidest grin she’s ever seen, and she’s about ready to strangle him to death.

“Seishi, I swear to _god_ ,” she starts, grabbing him by the front of his god-awful sweater. She’s about to detail out a graphic, horrible plan for his grisly murder at her hands…

“Um…?”

...when a voice suddenly catches her attention. She lifts her eyes to see Ayumu standing across the table from them, an embarrassed smile on her face. Immediately, Mikoto lets go of her brother and flushes pink, her hand still hovering in the air.

“Ah, s-sorry! I wasn’t interrupting something, was I?” Ayumu asks frantically, her hands flying everywhere. “I just - you called me over, so I-”

“No! No, don’t worry about it,” Seishi says, quickly collecting himself. He props his chin up in his hand, smiling ever-so-sweetly at the poor girl. “We weren’t doing anything. My apologies for calling you so suddenly…”

Just because he’s gotten out of his punishment this time doesn’t mean that Mikoto’s done with him yet. Still, she figures she could still be civil for now, especially since the girl she may have (okay, fine, _definitely_ has) a small crush on is standing right in front of her.

“Yeah, um, about that. Let _me_ apologize for my...er. My brother’s awful behavior,” Mikoto says, heaving a heavy sigh. “We’re not blood related, so I promise he doesn’t get that from me.”

Ayumu giggles, and it sounds like a goddamn choir of angels. Mikoto’s blush only grows stronger.  

“Well, alright then. That’s good to know,” she says, smiling warmly at them. She seems to be a bit more comfortable now, which is a good sign.

“Oh, hush, Mikoto-kun. You know you love me,” Seishi interjects, making a gross kissy noise in Mikoto’s direction. He turns back to Ayumu and chuckles. “She puts up a tough front, but she’s a softy inside, really.” He bats his eyelashes in that way he does when he’s about to do something really annoying, before leaning into Mikoto’s side with dramatic flair. “She’s a _wonderful_ big sister. She tucks me in every night and kisses my forehead-”

“I do _not_ ,” Mikoto protests, giving Seishi another harsh elbow to the ribs to push him off of her. “He only wishes that I did because he has mommy issues.”

Seishi laughs awkwardly, a flush starting to spread across his cheeks. “Wh-what? I don’t - I don’t have mommy issues, how dare you-”

“Really? Cuz I’m not the one who’s fantasizing about an older girl tucking me into bed every night.”

For the first time that lunch, Seishi stutters, and lord, is it _glorious_. Sweet, sweet vindication. He splutters over random syllables for a moment, before finally, his face flushes a bright red and he turns away. Ayumu’s guiltily amused giggles are merely the icing on the cake.

“So, _anyway_ ,” Mikoto says, shooting a glance in Seishi’s direction. He’s curling in on himself into a little fetal position of embarrassment. Good. “Ignoring him…”

“Oh? But he’s the one who called me over,” Ayumu says, bringing attention to that unfortunate fact.

“We can still ignore him. He only did it so I would talk to you,” Mikoto admits, her face flushing a bit. “I guess...now that you’re here, I might as well ask if, uh...maybe you wanted to do something together? Hang out sometime?”

Ayumu’s mouth falls open in surprise, and Mikoto stares aggressively down at her food, as if that’ll hide her flushed face. She can feel Seishi perk up beside her, and she prays to _god_ that his stupid ass doesn’t ruin this for her.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Ayumu speaks up again.

“U-uh, sure! I-it’s Itsuki-san, right?” 

Mikoto lifts her head hesitantly and gives a little nod, offering up an embarrassed smile. “Um, yeah. Yeah, that’s me. The tumor next to me is Yodogawa. I just pray you’ll never have to talk to him again, for your sake.”

Ayumu giggles again, and god, she has such a pretty laugh. Mikoto could listen to it forever. “Well, okay then, Itsuki-san. Maybe we could meet up lunchtime tomorrow? Since it’s almost over now…” She smiles nervously, bouncing a little on her heels. “Yodogawa-san can come too, if he’d like. I-I don’t really mind.”

“No, trust me, you do,” Mikoto says, shooting a glare in Seishi’s direction. The excitement on his face is so incredibly annoying. “I’ll make sure to shunt him off onto someone else tomorrow. He needs friends other than me anyway, the leech.”

Seishi doesn’t react to the insult. He just continues to smile, his dumb grin growing wider by the second. Mikoto wishes for him to get swallowed up by the floor.

Ayumu seems amused, at least. She laughs once more (it’s a good sign when a girl laughs a lot around you, right?), and says, “You guys are so odd. Well, alright. Tomorrow then. Just you and me, Itsuki-san.”

Mikoto opens her mouth to say something, most likely just to utter a confirmation, but the bell signaling lunch’s end rings, and Ayumu startles.

“Oh! We should…”

“Get going? Yeah, probably,” Mikoto says, hesitantly getting to her feet. “Um...I’ll probably see you during class, since we’re in the same…” She stops herself, clearing her throat.

Ayumu smiles, fiddling with the ends of skirt. “Yeah, probably! We-we probably won’t get to talk, though,” she says, fidgeting shyly. “But, um, I’ll still get to see you at lunch. Which is nice! It gives me something to look forward to.”

“Y-yeah,” Mikoto says, a small, shy smile of her own spreading across her lips. “Same here.”

For a moment, the two of them stand there. Mikoto gets the oddest urge to lean in, and she’s about to give into it when-

“Ayumu-chan! Hey!”

A girl with strawberry blonde hair is the source of the call, and Ayumu turns to face her with a sheepish smile.

“Coming, Maiko-chan!” she calls back, before turning back to Mikoto. “I-I’ll see you around!” She shoots Mikoto a smile, and makes a move as if to leave. However, she hesitates briefly, and for a moment, it almost seems like _she_ may start to lean in herself.

“Ayumu-san!” shouts a boy standing next to Maiko.

“Er, right. Sorry!” Ayumu shouts, shooting Mikoto another tiny smile before turning around and running off to meet up with her friends.

It feels like ages before Mikoto even thinks about moving. Fortunately (or, rather, unfortunately), Seishi always knows how to spark her back into action. She doesn’t even have to look at his face to know the exact stupid smirk he’s wearing, and when he places his spindly little fingers on her shoulders, she bats them away in mild annoyance. This doesn’t discourage him in the slightest though, the damn bastard.

“Sooooo, that went well!” he croons, and Christ, he’s practically vibrating. “When’s the wedding?”

“Oh, shut the hell up,” she huffs, whipping around and bopping him on the nose with her knuckle like he’s a disobedient kitten. He recoils, pouts briefly, but doesn’t otherwise seem deterred.

“Awww, come on! This wasn’t all bad! I mean, you got a date out of it!” he says, and as much as she hates to admit it, Mikoto has to admit his delight is infectious.

“It’s not a date,” she quickly insists, doing her best to bite back a smile. She rolls her eyes forcefully, grabbing up her trash and taking it over to the garbage can. “Why do you care so much, anyway? You’re not planning on using me to get to her, are you?”

Seishi grimaces oddly at that, and he shakes his head vigorously. “No, of course not! I just...I really think you guys would look cute together, honest!” he says. “You got all gooey around her, it was kinda adorable.”

Mikoto’s surprised at how genuine he sounds. It almost startles her into not being mad at him for calling her adorable.

Almost.

“Call me cute or any other variant again and i’ll break your fingers,” she says, giving him a finger wag of warning. Then, she crosses her arms over her chest, watching him thoughtfully as he gathers up his own trash (as well as most of his food) and throws it away. “..you really mean all of that, though?” 

Seishi quickly places himself back at her side, smiling that deceptively innocent smile. Or maybe not so deceptively. Maybe he really means it this time.

“Of course! It’s a brother’s job to support his sister, right?” he says, batting his eyelashes sweetly at her.

It’s enough to make her gag. He’s so gross. “I thought it was a brother’s job to annoy his sister?”

“Well, that too. Brothers can have two jobs,” Seishi says. Then, his smile turns obnoxious, and he links his arm through hers. “In speaking of which…”

“Oh for - Seishi, we’re not _children_ ,” Mikoto protests, despite the fact that she doesn’t try to pull her arm away. It’s not worth the effort, frankly.

“Oh? Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Mikoto sighs deeply, shooting Seishi a glare. She takes one look at his far too amused face, and then decides to revise her statement. “Well, maybe _you_ are. I’m still not entirely convinced you’re not just a really tall seven year old.”

Seishi laughs, giving her arm an affectionate squeeze. “If anyone asks, just tell them you’re doing it for my sake,” he says, mirth wafting off of him in waves. “Of course, I can’t guarantee I won’t try to argue otherwise.”

“Course not. What kind of annoying toddler would you be if you didn’t?” Mikoto says bemusedly.

That gets another laugh from Seishi, and despite herself, she finds a smile of her own cracking through her expression. She tugs on his arm to get him moving.

“Alright, alright, enough of that. Come on, we’re going to be late for class,” she says, trying to ignore the flipping of her heart in her chest at the thought of seeing Ayumu again.

Shit. She may be in over her head here. 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "a little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me" cuz i'm reliving my emo phase ig :') 
> 
> feel free to direct any questions you may have to my drrb blog bpd-seishi.tumblr.com, i try my best to get to asks on time and constantly fail miserably RIP


End file.
